Bayushi Aramoro
Bayushi Aramoro, "the Whisper of Steel", Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 189 was a ninja of the Scorpion Clan during the Clan War. Despite never being in a position of power, he was a very important figure within the Scorpion, as he worked under the direct command of Bayushi Kachiko. Early Life Birth Aramoro was the younger brother of Bayushi Shoju, the Scorpion Clan Champion. Bayushi Shoju's mother had died during childbirth, and after years, his father found a Yogo Shugenja wife, who gave him a second son, Aramoro. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 52-53 Family He was cousin of Bayushi Uchinore, and uncle of his son, Tsuruchi. Tsuruchi, by John Wick He was cousin of Bayushi Tetsuo. The Scorpion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, First Scroll), by Stephen D. Sullivan Youth Aramoro was strong and handsome, unlike Shoju, but he was the younger son, and he knew he had to serve where Shoju had to rule. The rivalry was a quiet one, as Aramoro knew his place. The two brothers met Shosuro Kachiko, and Aramoro fell in love. He wrote poems, sent gifts and took long walks with her. In the end, however she prefered Shoju. Aramoro abruptly left the Bayushi Courtier school and entered himself in the Shosuro school, following the long-standing tradition the second-born of a Bayushi family would be trained in the ninja school. Ninja school Initially the Shosuro sensei refused to admit Aramoro, however when the sensei saw the fire that animated Aramoro, he accepted. In three years, Aramoro became the most promising student. Aramoro and Kachiko One day during his training, Kachiko came to Aramoro. She told him that she was going to marry Shoju, but there was a complication. She had become pregnant by Doji Hoturi. Aramoro, still in love with her, promised to watch over the boy and to ensure his safety. Ninja missions In 1118 Imperial Histories, p. 127 Aramoro was ordered by Shoju to aid Bayushi Sugai to kill the Badger Clan Champion, Ichiro Akitomo, in the Crane city of Tsuma, during the Topaz Championship. Sugai created missdirection planting evidenced of a ninja assassination. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 Wife and Son Aramoro was unable to marry the woman he loved, Bayushi Kachiko. Instead he married Yogo Asami, a girl who was renowned for her resemblance of Kachiko. Asami bore Aramoro a son, Bayushi Aramasu. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 64-65 Scorpion Coup The Lion forces led by Matsu Tsuko in the third day of the Scorpion Coup assaulted the Outer Southern Wall, at the Emperor's Gate. Matsu Gohei commanded the Akodo Deathseekers, alongside with Matsu Chokoku with his Lion Medium Elite Infantry, and Matsu Yojo with regulars. They were confronted by Aramoro with his Bayushi Elite Spearmen, Yogo Asami and Bayushi Tangen with their Bayushi Ambushers, and Bayushi Kuritsu with his Ninja Bowmen. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 60 Soshi Shugenja twisted their magic to defend the city, forcing Lion to retreat. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 Aramoro was one of the few Scorpion that Bayushi Shoju relied heavily upon. Aramoro was entrusted to protect Bayushi Dairu, Shoju's son, during the Coup. Aramoro failed, as the boy was killed at the hand of Doji Hoturi. Scorpion is Disbanded After Shoju's defeat Aramoro followed the orders he got from him shortly before the Coup began: survival would continue to become the priority of the survivors, because only through survival should they find justice, and only through survival should they find revenge. Way of the Wolf, p. 108 Clan War The Captain of the Imperial Guard Seppun Ishikawa suspected that Kachiko was behind the constant illness of the Emperor. He shared the idea with the Emerald Magistrate Ide Makujin who answered that he would look into it. Instead, the magistrate reported Ishikawa's suspicion to the Empress, who had warned Makujin that somebody was sowing suspicion in the Imperial court to undermine the Emperor. Shortly after Kachiko dispatched Ishikawa to defend Crane lands against Lions forces, hoping he would die. She also asked Aramoro to take care of Makujin. In the Emperor’s Name Test of Emerald Champion Aramoro saved Ide Tadaji from a ninja assassination attempt in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1127. They were unable to identify the assassin because he destroyed his own features with his climbing gear before Aramoro could catch him. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) The False Hoturi When Hoturi was imprisoned by Kachiko, Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Aramoro tortured him. One of the knives he used was later taken by Jama Suru, and more than thirty years later the blood of the Thunder who was on it was used by Iuchiban to cast the Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Eventually Aramoro brought the Egg of P'an Ku to the presence of Bayushi Kachiko, who used it on Hoturi, making the False Hoturi. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 26 Surveying the Enemy Aramoro spied and informed Kachiko about several news. Akiyoshi have been with Toturi, Yogo Junzo was looking for the descendant of Shinsei and Matsu Tsuko begged to Toturi for his return. After she was reported, Kachiko ordered Aramoro to leave her alone. Kachiko's Tale (Crimson and Jade) Evil on the Emperor Eventually Kachiko realized the Shadowlands' hold on the Emperor, so she entrusted Aramoro to find a way to kill her husband. The attempt was made through a ninja named Tantoko, but she failed to kill Hantei XXXIX using one of the Jade Goblets of Taira as a weapon. The Tomb of Yu Weh, by Ree Soesbee Hidden Emperor Embittered Son His son Aramasu blamed Aramoro as his mother's murder, and planned his revenge. Geisha House (Hidden Emperor flavor) The Hunt Begins In 1130, the Emperor Toturi I disappeared and Kachiko knew that the Scorpion Clan would be exiled when suspicion fell upon them. Aramoro suggested the ninja Matsu Hiroru could be used in the search for Toturi. In a meeting in Otosan Uchi, Kachiko tasked Hiroru, aided by the ronin Ginawa with the quest to find Toturi. Kachiko's Tale (Jade) Scorpion's Exile The Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko commanded that the Scorpion be exiled to the Burning Sands, with a heavy heart following doubts about their guilt. Aramoro and a number of other Scorpion members defied the exile, and remained in the Empire at Kachiko's request, casting aside their masks to not be recognized. Starter Quotes: Scorpion Clan (Jade Edition)] Hidden Emperor, page 11 He was only Aramoro. While Aramoro's heart wanted to follow his charge in the exile he promised Kachiko to follow her desires. Aramoro's Promise (Thousand Years of Darkness flavor) Scorpion Deal In 113o, in the Month of the Serpent, Aramoro journeyed to the Islands of Spice and Silk to make a deal with Yoritomo. Hidden Emperor, p. 12 Yoritomo was to hold the lands of the Scorpion Clan until their inevitable return from their exile to the Burning Sands, and in exchange, Aramoro left Yoritomo his son, Bayushi Aramasu, as a hostage. Aramasu travelled to Mantis Clan lands bearing maps and secrets so Yoritomo could further his power in Rokugan and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Legend of the Five Rings : Third Edition, p. 21 No news from Burning Sands Aramoro lost the contact with the Scorpions in the Burning Sands, and could not see any trace of what had happened. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Madness of Toturi Gift of the Emperor In 1132, after the return of the missing Emperor, Toturi I held a contest, the Gift of the Emperor. The winner of the contest would win a boon from the Emperor, and all clans were invited to attend, each sending one candidate. The winner of the contest, a ronin candidate entered by the Dragon Clan, was revealed to be Bayushi Aramoro. Aramoro immediately requested control of the lands formerly occupied by the Scorpion Clan. The Scorpion were not restored to their place as a Great Clan until later, but Aramoro had once again returned control of their ancestral lands to the leadership of the clan. The Gift of the Emperor, by Ree Soesbee He had defeated Mirumoto Uso in the finals. Hidden Emperor, p. 41 As winner Aramoro was also gifted with the Sword of the Sun. Prayers and Treasures, p. 132 The Dragon Clan who was instrumental in the Scorpion victory became the most trusted ally of the Scorpion Clan in the next decades. Return of the Scorpion In 1132 the Scorpion under Kachiko returned from the Burning Sands accompanied by Lady Shinjo and the Moto. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Bayushi Yojiro returned the Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion to Kachiko, who ordered to Aramoro to hold it and keep safe. Aramoro became the Lord of the Shonin provinces. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Aramasu's Betrayal Aramoro realized his son had betrayed the Scorpion, revealing everything to Yoritomo: agents' names, secret routes, stolen records. Scorpion spies in the Islands of Spice and Silk had been purged. Aramasu swore revenge. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) War against the Shadow The Goju had revealed in the Empire and they began to act more openly after Shosuro had been escaped from the Chamber of Crystal at Kyuden Hitomi. Aramoro ordered Yokuan to find Shosuro himself and to send Shosuro Nishiko to hunt the Goju. Enduring the Shadows As a Shosuro Shinobi he wore a Shadow Brand, a direct link to the Lying Darkness which grew in many of his kin who were seduced and devoured by the Shadows. But the Darkness could not give him what he wanted, to make Kachiko love him, so he resisted the Darkness' influence. Imperial Histories, p. 208 Shinjo When the armies of the Unicorn approached the Imperial City in the Assault on Otosan Uchi, the Emperor Toturi I tried without success to bribe the Scorpion Clan, offering their lands and title returned for the death of Shinjo. Imperial Summons (Ambition's Debt flavor) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. On the nineteenth day Hitomi met Kachiko at Shiro Yogo. Aramoro wished to follow her, but Kachiko sent Bayushi Hisa instead. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness March to Volturnum The Empire armies knew the Shadows were gathering in the ancient troll city of Volturnum and rallied an army led by Saigorei against them. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 The general was met by the new Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Yojiro, and his yojimbo Aramoro. Yojiro gave Saigorei one hundred thousand katana, nagamaki, naginata, and arrows - all of purest crystal. These weapons decided the fate of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. In return, Yojiro requested that the clans should know that they lived not because of their honor but because of one Scorpion, aiding the restoration of Scorpion Clan to the Great Clan status. The Towers of the Yogo A Small Price, by Ree Soesbee (Soul of the Empire storyback) Battle at Oblivion's Gate Aramoro himself led the Scorpion forces at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, while Kachiko proceeded to contain Shosuro. Death and Return During the battle at the ancient city of Volturnum, Oblivion's Gate opened, allowing passage between the mortal realm and the realm of ancestors. Aramoro ordered his men to join him in committing seppuku, and they then used Oblivion's Gate to attack the rear of the army of the Shadow and assist the returned spirits. The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee See also * Bayushi Aramoro/Meta External Links * Bayushi Aramoro (Shadowlands) * Aramoro (Hidden Emperor 3) * Bayushi Aramoro Exp KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Bayushi Aramoro Exp2 (Fire and Shadow) * Bayushi Aramoro Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Returned Spirits